


The Dead Follow Me

by shojo_manga_trash



Series: The Dead Follow Me [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabbles, Jedi, Other, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for tumblr (originally posted @dathomirborn) about Asajj facing the death of various others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of a Master

She deflected blaster shots left and right, Weequay pirates circling around Asajj and Ky in hopes of overwhelming them. The two Jedi stood back to back. One shot sprang back from her saber to the chest of a pirate, another bolt to one pirate’s leg. They both fell with harsh thuds on the ground.

Behind her a shot rang out– a sniper? Before the young girl could fully react she spun around, eyes widening as her master began to fall towards her, limp and lifeless.

She shook her head.  **“No… no, he can’t be dead!”**

He didn’t move.  **“How can this be?”**

Asajj looked up at the building before her, spotting the sniper.  **“My master is dead…”**

Rage filled her heart and she snatched up Ky Narec’s fallen saber, igniting it to join her own. She leaped, using the Force to propel her to the roof– the sniper scrambled to run away.

He didn’t have a chance, not before the heat of two sabers sliced from either side of his neck, disconnecting his head from the rest of his body– dead before he even reached the ground.


	2. Fall of the Night Sisters

They’re all dead, every last one of them. Slaughtered by Grievous’s droids, sent by command of my former master as a retaliation for my attempt on his life, they fell one by one.

Mother Talzin put me in charge of leading the defense of our home, and what did I accomplish? Our attack against the droids was futile and as my sisters were massacred around me, falling at my feet, even the help of our fallen sisters brought back from the grave was not enough.

Even as I rushed up to challenge Grievous, lightsabers clashing as blasters fired around us, death was a constant presence. For every droid defeated, two would take it’s place, and the Night Sisters simply did not have the numbers to defend against that.

We fought. Screams echoed out across the battlefield. Blood spilled on our holy grounds of Dathomir.

And when eventually the droids called for retreat, I was the only one left.

All of my sisters, my clan, my  _family_ , is gone.

**And it’s my fault.**


	3. Death of a Former Comrade

“To think you were killed by the likes of Kenobi… I had higher expectations of you, Grievous.” Of course she knew he couldn’t hear her; he was dead, and Ventress was speaking to empty space.

When she had served with Grievous under the flag of the Separatists they had often had their differences and more than once got into quarrels over things that seemed meaningless to her in hindsight. And yet, she had always held a slimmer of respect for the renowned Kaleesh warrior.

At least, until he led a battalion of droids onto Dathomir to slaughter her clan. That was something a person like Ventress couldn’t very well forgive, even so much time later. Thinking about that day still filled her with so much sorrow and rage and hatred… yet she found little solace in knowing the man responsible was dead.

“You were an exceptional warrior, but that doesn’t seem to have given you much of an edge in the very end. How pathetic.” And she left, not able to muster another word for the man named Grievous.


	4. Deactivation

Ventress had never had any attachment to this little R2 unit; in her eyes, it was only another droid. What reason did she have to care for the well being of a machine? And a Jedi’s astromech, no less.

Though, it was strange to see the familiar blue and white droid scattered to pieces before her. It had gotten through many battles, even captured at one point by Grievous, helped Skywalker and Tano to crush more than one of her plots, and yet after all those adventures it still lay here broken and irreparable.

In the end she didn’t feel any sadness or pity, only a strange emotion that she couldn’t quite place.

“You were only a droid, yet Skywalker risked his life time and time again to keep you safe. What a waste.”

And she turned on her heel, leaving the astromech’s mess of spare parts and scrap metal behind her. There was no point in mourning a droid.


	5. Remembering Kenobi

She had to admit that it was shocking to hear of Obi-wan’s demise. He had fallen by the blade of his own student, the boy he’d nurtured and taught, only for that boy to grow into a man and turn on everything he’d ever known. Only to slaughter every Jedi in his path, even though they had been his comrades only such a short time before.

Asajj pitied him; Kenobi deserved a better fate than this.

She leaned down at the grave marker that sat only to serve as a reminder (supposedly there was no body to be found after Vader had slain him) and placed her hand on the stone, cool and rough underneath her palm. Lifeless.

Asajj had since grown into an older woman with fine wrinkles on her face, and she didn’t stand quite as tall as she once did. She leaned her forehead down on the marker beside her hand, taking in the smell of the earth, reminiscing on days since past.

There were no tears shed, but the ache in her chest was unmistakable. Obi-wan had been a good man; there was no way to deny that.


End file.
